Dead Suns Episode 29
Recap 27th Lamashan, 317 AG (continued) The crew of the Sunrise Maiden are in the secret underground lair on Asteroid K9204 called the Star-Eater's Spine. Riggs has found an armory with weapons and 3 robots within. The rest of the party come over to help explore the room. Carmen wants to take one of the robots to be reprogramed as their bodyguard, and gets Riggs to carry it out. The party also find some necrografts, an augmentation using undead organs. Necrotech is commonly available on Eox and quite popular among members of the Corpse Fleet. The party go to another room and find another armory. There are 2 active patrol-class security robots within. Fighting breaks out. Riggs is injured badly. Carmen manages to hack a robot and have it to attack the other. Riggs finishs off the hostile robot. Carmen powers down the hacked robot. Carmen and Dr Gentoo get to work reprogramming the robot. The party level up to level 6. Camen finds a hidden panel in the 2nd armory and finds a a suit of golemforged plating III with jump jets installed. Riggs takes the new armor, and Dr Gentoo takes Riggs's old armor. The party leave the Star-Eater’s Spine and return to the surface to Asteroid K9204. Nothing has changed on the surface, so the party make their way back to the Sunrise Maiden, with Riggs dragging along the 2 broken robots. Once on board the ship, they take off. Dr Gentoo checks her messages and finds her videos online have become very popular. Daevaethan immediately gets to work trying to monetise Dr Gentoo's channel. Before the party can leave for Absalom Station, they are ambushed by 2 Corpse Fleet Tiny Interceptors. Carmen spots them before they can close in. After the space battle and disables both of the Interceptors. Carmen and Riggs argue about if they should destroy one of the ships or not. Daevae however gives Riggs permission to destroy the 2nd Interceptor. Carmen isn't pleased by the order as Riggs explodes the disabled ship. The party board the the remaining Interceptor and Daevae uses Control Undead to gain control of the Eoxian Pilot. The Eoxian Pilot reveals that he and the other ship had been left behind by the Corpse Fleet to keep any meddlers from following their agents out of the Diaspora. The two interceptors are not capable of Drift travel, but the Eoxian Pilothave been promised that a larger carrier ship will be sent in a few weeks’ time to retrieve them and return them to the fleet. The Eoxian Pilot also reveals that the Corpse Fleet had visited the Star-Eater's Spine on Asteroid K9204 for unknown reasons. The Corpse Fleet isn't working with the Cult of the Devourer, but aren't actively trying to stop them either. Daevae recruits the prisoner to join the crew of the Sunrise Maiden. Riggs gives the unnamed the Eoxian Pilot the name Ripley. Ripley has no leads regarding the Cult of the Devourer, but says his former superiors would know more. Carmen doesn't want to go to Eox without backup. Dr Gentoo points out she has fans on Eox, so the crew decide to send Chiskisk a message, then start to fly towards Eox. Category:Dead Suns Episodes